Surprise, Surprise
by ShikibaOokamiDragonRider
Summary: Ever wonder what secrets they kept? Well, here they are. Maybe some light shounen-ai later on, mostly mxm. All characters included!
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise, Surprise: 1**

Matt never told Mello how much he really, truly LOVED hamburgers. In fact, as he took a bite of his delicious triple bacon cheeseburger with pepper jack, he was almost glad their mission was surely going to prove fatal—because for him, Kira or not, he'd surely die of one _sonofabitch_ heart attack.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise, Surprise: 2**

Near's favorite animal was always a platypus, but he could never find a toy of one. So one day he built one out of Legos, but it came to an untimely demise when he got hungry. (I won't say how…)

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise, Surprise: 3**

Matsuda's favorite band is Korn, and when no one's looking, he headbangs. One time L caught him doing this and made a rather snarky comment stating that _that_ must be the reason Matsuda had so much brain damage.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise, Surprise: 4 **

Ryuk had a crush on Holo from Spice and Wolf, a manga series he had discovered in Sayu's room. Because to him, nothing was cuter than an immortal girl surrounded by apples.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise, Surprise: 5**

Mello's hero, aside from L, was He-Man. So of course, he could never understand why people always thought his hairstyle was so girly, no matter how many times Linda said he looked like Madonna. He-Man would be proud.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise, Surprise: 6**

Before Near came to Whammy's house, he lived for three years in a Scottish orphanage. He had the _strongest_ Scottish accent, and he was always _painfully_ glad that Mello didn't meet him until after it was gone. Mello certainly would have killed him if he'd slipped up and called him '_lass_.'

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Surprise, Surprise: 7**

L's parents were health nuts and he never ate anything sweet for the first six years of his life. Just salads. Then they died from contaminated lettuce; he was whisked away to Whammy's—and then, he tried _cake_. The rest was history.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Surprise, Surprise: 8**

One night, after drinking one too many energy drinks, Matt couldn't sleep. So, naturally, he spent his spare time drawing several dozen Legend of Zelda triforces on Mello's face while _he_ slept, and since he had broken all the mirrors in their quarters after laying eyes on his burn scar, he never knew. And the best part was—they were in Sharpie.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise, Surprise: 9**

Light once had a nightmare about Ryuk with Misa's personality. After being woken up by a rather unpleasant apple-to-the-face, and seeing Ryuk hovering upside down inches from his face, the nightmare became recurring, and he never quite did recover from the image of that pale blue body in those skimpy, see through Lolita dresses.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise, Surprise: 10**

After seeing a late night episode of the _X Files_ while hyped up on chocolate and caffeine, it took Mello several months to overcome unyielding suspicions of whether or not Near was, in fact, an extraterrestrial. Some nights, he was even too afraid to sleep—because of _probing_.

* * *

A/N: Because everyone can enjoy something short and funny to entertain them once in a while, and because everyone has secrets—even our favorite characters—I have decided to write this: a never-ending "post-secret" type thing about any and all of Death Note's characters.

I might be a little Matt and Mello –centric though, because I really do love them.


End file.
